


Aphrodisiac

by PengyPop



Series: Persona Oneshots [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aikoto - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as it would, cos they're both actually really into each other, except not really, fanfic gimmick is uh. in the title I guess LMAO, they just. haven't gotten that far along in their plans at this point, this is so self-indulgent im so sorry, this really throws a wrench in those plans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/PengyPop
Summary: Aigis never could have predicted what would have happened.Although, thinking back on it now, perhaps she could have. She really should have checked the meal and tea beforehand. Otherwise, they might not have both been poisoned by the rather potent aphrodisiac that was currently coursing through their veins.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written and completed ages ago I was just too much of a weenie to get it beta read because I was SUPER embarrassed asdfghjkl
> 
> But guess what!! i've lost all shame by this point SO you get a highly self-indulgent oneshot based off yet ANOTHER AU
> 
> and as usual, everyone is of legal age in this fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was shameless, really. What they were doing. In fact, it was highly frowned upon, in most cases..

* * *

Aigis had always prided herself on doing an exemplary job as the royal fire mage’s guardian and personal ‘servant’. Wherever he was, she was usually right by his side, willing to do whatever it was he may ask of her. It wasn’t often the two were apart. After all, her sole purpose in life was to be by his side to serve and protect him. Nothing more, nothing less. And that afternoon had been no different to any other. Makoto had been serenely mixing up some kind of tonic or serum, every so often mumbling an incantation or short spell to imbue an ingredient with some kind of power, and Aigis had been right there, standing tall by one of the few windows in the rather secluded tower when A castle servant had knocked on the door, carrying with them dinner and tea for the mage. when told this, Aigis watched as the blue-haired mage’s face contorted, seemingly displeased at something. Yet, nonetheless, he accepted the tray and politely thanked the servant, shutting and locking the door behind him before venturing over to the wooden table to place down the meal and teapot.  


He had ended up sharing the meal between them, saying that She shouldn’t have to wait to eat. As usual, she vehemently denied his request to eat alongside him, and as usual, he prodded her relentlessly until she had no choice but to do as he asked.

However, as Makoto poured them both a generous amount of tea, Aigis never could have predicted what would have happened.

Although, thinking back on it now, perhaps she could have. She really should have checked the meal and tea beforehand. Otherwise, they might not have both been poisoned by the rather potent aphrodisiac that was currently coursing through their veins. 

She also might not be where she is right now, back arched upwards towards the other, warm body hovering above her, her own body taut with tension while obscene noises that she had no idea she could make fell from her lips as she all but _begged_ Makoto for _more, more, more_ as he desperately thrust himself in and out of her with heated fervor. Above her, Makoto leaned down, taking a pert nipple into his mouth, causing another involuntary whine to cascade from her, quickly bringing one of her hands up to tangle into his soft blue hair. Makoto slipped one hand up Aigis’ body to her other breast, firmly tweaking and playing with her overly-sensitive buds as Aigis squirmed, gyrating her hips sloppily against Makoto’s, craving more of the friction he was giving her needy body.

Aigis had never done anything like this before. In fact, she was convinced she would never get to experience anything like this in her lifetime. She had been given a _duty._ A sole _purpose_ in life, and it was dedicated to protecting the very man who was right now on top of her. All her life, she had been taught that she was his guardian, his _shield,_ and he was her superior. He was untouchable, almost ethereal. And, while, try as she might have to keep her distance from him, over the years, Makoto Yuuki had managed to pry his way into her heart with his unending kindness and care for not only her, but _all the people_ who were close to him.

Naturally, when she realized she had come to love him, she resolved to push her feelings away. After all, she was a mere knight, and he, a highly coveted royal mage. He was out of her reach from the very beginning. She stood no chance against the many other, more suitable lovers that no doubt awaited the mage. And she had come to accept this fact, no matter how painful it may have been for her. However, in this one moment, where neither of them had control over their bodies; with Makoto’s hands tightly gripping her hips to hold her in place as he frantically slammed his hips into her with a roughness she had only seen whenever they were engaged in battle, His breath now hot against her neck, mumbling incomprehensible words against her skin that she was too far gone to understand, Aigis found herself uncharacteristically not caring about any of that. The only thing processing in her brain being her overwhelming lust and need for _more._ For _him._

It was almost maddening, the way that no matter how deep or fast Makoto pounded into her, she would _just_ sit at the edge of the release they both desired so strongly. She could tell she wasn’t the only one suffering, from the wanton and needy moans and huffs that ghosted against her neck and ear, to the way Makoto seemed to quake more and more with every thrust, Aigis could sense that he was struggling the same way she was.

There was another particularly sharp thrust from Makoto, one that managed to hit a sweet spot somewhere inside her, and she cried out loudly, her nails digging into his ghostly pale skin. Words continued to escape her completely, and she could only hope that Makoto picked up on the change; which, judging by the way he slightly changed his angle so he could hit that spot again and again and _again;_ he seemed to have gotten the idea.The change in angle unfortunately meant that his chest was no longer pressed against hers, however, and despite how hot and sweaty she felt all over, a chill still somehow managed to run through her at the loss of contact. She let out another keening noise that broke into a gasp when Makoto’s free hand reached down to rub at her sensitive bud, and all too suddenly, she felt the spring that was coiled up in her abdomen _snap._ And, then, her entire body _shook._ she twitched, and, on instinct, tightened the grip her legs currently had around Makoto’s hips as she swore she saw white for a split second, and comprehended a low groan from the boy above her, before the world once again started to come back in to focus, and all she felt was tiredness wrack her body. She no longer felt feverish, and her body no longer itched, having finally been sated after who _knows_ how long it had been. And yet…..

Makoto hadn’t stilled in his ministrations, and Aigis’ body had no time to recuperate itself as he continued to thrust into her with an almost reckless edge.

Apparently, even though she had found her release and, subsequently freed from the poisonous aphrodisiac, he had not yet been able to do the same. Aigis looked up at Makoto, _really_ looked up at him, no longer hazy-eyed from potion, and she felt her chest tighten.

His shirt, barely hanging off his shoulders, his flushed, sweaty skin, and expression contorted in such desperate frustration it almost looked as though he were about to cry from what she could only assume was now _pain_ from not being able to find a release, _any_ kind of release. His normally silver eyes a bright, unsettling hue of glowing pink. She tried to say something in response to his demeanor, she wasn’t quite sure what; but instead, only a garbled stutter left her mouth as her overstimulated body continued to be used with abandon. And It was then that it dawned on her. 

_Aigis was, at the end of the day, Makoto’s servant. She was to do as he commanded and wished without hesitation or question. This was, ultimately, her single duty in life. She had been raised To please him. And if he wished to use her body to find purchase in to rid himself of a horrid potion’s effects he may do so._ Shakily steeling herself to gain what very little composure she had left, Aigis placed her hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

“Please…..do as you wish to me. I am yours to use.” _It’s my duty, as your guardian, to serve and assist you, wherever you may need me to._ “Please, cum as you’d like.” 

A broken whine fell from Makoto and suddenly his body was pressed against hers again, his face once again hidden from her view, nestled in the crook of her neck, more words being mumbled against her pulse that she now identified as an incantation of some sort that she didn’t recognize, before finally speaking words in their shared tongue.

“…..can I…...Can I ki-kiss y-you? p- _please..._ ” Briefly, she was caught off guard initially by his rather…... _intimate_ request, but she assumed it to be only an effect of the potion, so she nodded a simple, silent approval. 

However, she didn’t take into account the rapid hammering of her heart when his lips met hers. It was messy, and their teeth clicked against each other in Makoto’s blind haste, yet her pulse pounded regardless as his lips moved against hers, whispers of her name ghosting against her lips as smoothly as an incantation. He let out a strained whine, and pressed his lips a little firmer against hers, a tired _‘Please’_ panting out. What did he want her to do? Was just letting him kiss her not satisfactory? Should she... _kiss him back?_

She decided she should. 

So, she moved her hands up to rest just on Makoto’s jaw, and, using what little knowledge she knew of the procedures of kissing, slanted his head and tentatively made an attempt to move her lips against his. Someone had once told her that kissing with tongue was something that men greatly enjoyed. So she opened her eyes a little and carefully, she slid her tongue into Makoto’s mouth. There was a gasp, (from one of them, she couldn’t tell who) and a surprising shiver ran through Aigis when her tongue met his, languidly and messily twisting their tongues together, and it made her feel _so, so warm._ Her hands moved back down, over his shoulders, one sliding into his silky hair and gently grabbing hold of it, the other splayed across his back. His long bangs tickled her face, and Makoto whined when Aigis pulled away, using the hand that was in his hair to comb back the intruding locks, and he immediately dove back in once he realized what she was doing. Aigis found herself getting lost in their heady kisses, not even noticing how much her body was beginning to ache from exertion. Before she could stop herself from doing so, she moaned out his name provocatively against his mouth in between a kiss and a breath; and Makoto suddenly stilled against her with a broken groan. She felt him pulse, and then warmth pool deep inside her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the blue haired boy fell on top of her with a shudder, breathing ragged against her neck. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Aigis ...I……” He seemed tired. So was she. She gently pet him on the head, a comforting move she used to use when they were young children. 

“You should rest now. I will report this poisoning to her highness later.” 

“Aigis….” Makoto’s voice was rough with exhaustion, and she was tempted to ask if he wanted her to retrieve him a drink, but she could barely feel her legs, and she wasn’t sure Makoto would be moving anytime soon. “Aigis ...no...I need to……” He tried to say something, but her gentle hands rhythmically caressing through his hair pulled him further into drowsiness, and he very soon was fast asleep against her. And for a brief moment, as she caught her breath, Aigis reveled in the moment, of their closeness, wondering what it was he wanted to say, and wanting so desperately to just lie here in his bed with him in her arms and never have to get up again. 

Instead, once her breathing became even, she moved him aside, slipped out of the bed, legs shaking as she cleaned and re-adjusted herself before leaving the tower in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact as I was doing my once-over of this fic I realised halfway through that I had changed the protagonist's name from 'Makoto' to 'Minato' because right now i'm writing a fic that uses that name instead of this name and my brain can't handle it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any comments and kudos!! I appreciate them all!!


End file.
